


Ineffables vs. Raspberry Plant

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Berry-Picking, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Humor, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), spunky raspberry plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Title says it all.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 4. Prompt: Wounded.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Ineffables vs. Raspberry Plant

**Author's Note:**

> My first effort at writing for today's prompt got away from me and ended up about six times too long. So instead, I posted it as a short standalone story: [A Rescuer, Rescued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781028).
> 
> And then, since I still wanted a drabble for today's prompt, I wrote... this. I make no apologies. And I hope you enjoy. :-)

Crowley stares in shock at the thin red streak on his wrist.

The wound stings. Mostly, it offends.

“Did you just _scratch me_?” Crowley snarls at the perpetrator. “You… you utter _weed_! You are _covered_ with spots. A vegetative disaster, that’s what you are!”

The raspberry plant that is the target of his wrath hardly quails.

“Now, now, dear. Do calm down. You should treat them with respect. It’s all in the asking.” Aziraphale turns to the plant. “Such lovely berries. May I have one, please?”

The angel reaches between the leaves, confidently focused on the perfectly plump, ripe raspberry Crowley had his sights on…

… and gasps as another thorny stem whips against his arm.

The angel retreats. The demon steps forward. The raspberry plant has done it now.

“ _You_ ,” Crowley hisses, “ _should meet my shredder_.”

The plant fails to tremble in abject Fear of Crowley.

Crowley was _not_ planning on extreme measures today. But this is war.

He moves a hand.

Abruptly, there is a plump, ripe raspberry between Crowley’s fingertips. The stem on the plant is bare.

The raspberry plant looks disgruntled. Aziraphale applauds.

Victorious, Crowley smiles like a snake, and pops the berry into his angel’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
